1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of simulating the circumstances in which a workpiece is cut by a lathe so that an operator can easily understand the cutting operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method of lathe cutting simulation, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-92807, the desired shape of a cross section of a workpiece is shown as filled in on a display. The display of the portion to be cut as a tool moves is filled in with a background color, thus displaying changes in the shape of the workpiece.
For example, in FIG. 5, a method of lathe cutting simulation is performed by a method wherein a workpiece 1 is shown as seen from a direction perpendicular to the lathe's main axis 10 and the main axis of a cutting tool (not shown). FIG. 6 shows an example of a workpiece 11 and a tool 12 in a conventional method of simulated cutting by a lathe.
The conventional method will now be explained with reference to a flowchart in FIG. 7. In step S1, shaping data of the shape of a workpiece and tools are initialized. In a subsequent step S8, the workpiece is filled in and displayed. Next, in step S3, positional data of the tools and workpiece are input. In step S4, a check is made to determine whether or not all of the positional data has been input. When the input of the data has been completed, the process ends. On the other hand, when it has not been completed, a cutting shape is prepared on the basis of the input positional data in step S5. In a subsequent step S9, the cut portion is filled in with a background color. The simulated cutting is made possible by repeating these steps S3, S4, S5, and S9 at high speed.
In such a conventional method, however, the shape of a workpiece after it has been cut must be recognized from the shape of the cross section thereof. It is sometimes difficult to recognize the shape when there is a complex machining operation. Moreover, it may be difficult for a non-experienced operator to recognize the correct shape.